


So no more runnin’. I aim to misbehave.

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No slash just sex, Oral Sex, Porn, who am I kidding...of course there's slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson lay under the cool sheets of his bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling.  He tried not to think about the events of earlier in the day; it only made his raging hard on that bit more painful…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> All the same people as 'The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors' but in a very different situation. No nightmares here just lots of consensual, explicit sex with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson.
> 
> Thanks to the script writers of FIrefly and Serenity (we know who you are) for the title of the work. Thanks to Marvel for creating these characters in the first place.
> 
> Many thanks for reading and your comments are welcome.

There was a knock on the door.

“Just coming.”

The door opened and in rushed Jemma tapping away at the StarkPad in her hand chattering ten to the dozen about her findings of an experiment he’d asked her to run.

She looked up and caught Coulson standing staring at her with his eyebrows raised, clad in only his suit pants with his shirt in his hand. Her face flushed a glorious shade of pink.

“Oh! Agent Coulson…I…oh…I’m so sorry…I thought you said…come in.” She didn’t (couldn’t) turn away but took in every inch of his upper body. Although she’d run some tests on him before at his request, she hadn’t actually _seen_ him naked, well semi-naked. As she felt the heat run though her she somewhere a lot more personal than her face, she realised she wasn’t staring at him in a very professional manner either, ogling would probably be a closer description.  Who knew that’s what he was hiding under his suits. Suddenly it dawned on her that she _was_ looking at him and she squeaked “oh!” and spun on her heel turning her back to him with her StarkPad clutched to her chest.

The corner of Coulson’s mouth turned up as he tried to hide a smile.

“It’s fine Jemma. What did you learn?”

And with her back still turned to him she took him through her findings while he finished dressing.

***

“Simmons. Jemma! Hey! Je-mma,” called Fitz in a sing-song voice.

“Mmm?” she shook her head forcing the picture of a shirtless Coulson out her mind.  Her face turned pink once again.

“Seriously what’s with you today? You’ve been taking ages with that data. Why have you gone all red? Honestly, it’s like planet earth to Jemma and Jemma’s off visiting lah-lah- land.”

“What? Nothing’s with me and I’m not red.  Don’t be silly, Fitz.” And she began to input data into her StarkPad trying not to look mortified.

“Don’t be silly, Fitz,” he mocked making faces as he spun the hologram he was working on round 360o.

***

Fitz, Simmons and Ward were in the kitchen talking and making sandwiches in an assembly line; Ward adding mayo and/or butter to the bread, Fitz adding meat and/or salad with Simmons cutting the sandwiches into halves.  As always, no-one heard Coulson come in until he asked if anyone wanted coffee. Simmons jumped cutting her finger with the knife.

“Ouch,” he said frowning with concern.  “Let me,” and he took the knife from her hand placing it on the worktop surface.  He lifted her cut finger and keeping his eyes on hers placed it in his mouth slowly sucking the blood off.  Her breath hitched as his tongue…

“Bloody hell woman! The assembly line’s backing up here,” Fitz grumped.

Simmons snapped out of her dwam and jumped. For the third time that day her colouring changed as she blushed furiously. When she looked down she realised she had actually nicked her finger and of course Coulson picked that moment to enter the kitchen asking if anyone wanted coffee.

“Ouch,” he said frowning with concern.  “Let me,” and reached down to take her hand.

“No!” she yelped at him and snatched it away before he could touch her.

He looked surprised and slightly hurt at her ferocity but nodded and said nothing.  Ward just looked confused, his eyebrows knitting together wondering what was going on.

“It’s fine, sir, really.  Just a teeny, tiny, little cut. Nothing for you to be concerned about,” she told him lightly running her hand under the tap feeling guilty for being so short with him; after all it wasn’t his fault that she was having daydreams about him.  Damn him and that chest, that broad, sexy, hairy chest.  Oh god! What was wrong with her?

Again Coulson nodded but this time he smiled.  He filled his mug with coffee and headed back to the rec area.

Fitz appeared beside her with the first aid kit and rummaged around for a band aid.  “That was a bit snippy! I don’t think he was going to stick your finger in his mouth.” he hissed in her ear.

“I know,” she sighed and let him put the band aid on.

***

“What’s up with you?” asked May appearing in the doorway to his office later that afternoon.

Coulson looked up from his paper work and frowned at her in response.

“You’ve been…pensive.”

He shrugged. “Nothing in particular, just one of those days. Appreciate you asking though,” and returned to the file he was working on.

She narrowed her eyes but said no more. She headed back to the cockpit and left him to it. If he wanted to talk he knew where to find her.  They’d known each other long enough for her not to push.

Coulson sighed in relief after she left.  He hadn’t even heard May come in.  His mind had been elsewhere thinking about the way Jemma, no Simmons – keep it professional, had been acting since she’d walked in on him this morning, the way she’s looked at him.  She hadn’t focussed on the scar so much as looking at him, all of him. Then he frowned at the way she’d pulled away from him in the kitchen. It was probably nothing but if it was something he had to stop it before it got out of hand especially as the front of his suit pants was somewhat stretched at the moment thanks to his cock hardening at the thought of her eyes on him.  He was thankful May hadn’t needed him to stand up.

***

Coulson and Simmons managed to avoid each other for the rest of the day until Coulson wandered into the lab.  Fitz had already headed upstairs for dinner so Jemma was on her own.

“Is everything okay, Simmons?” he asked her.

“Yes, sir.” she said brightly not looking at him, fiddling with things on the holo-table making sure it was between them.

“You’re sure.”

“Uh-huh. Yip. Quite positive, thank you, sir.” Apparently the paperclip on her file was completely fascinating as it had all her attention.

He tried again. “If there is something, you know you can tell me.  You can come to me any time.”

She nodded but neither spoke nor looked at him.

“Coming up for dinner?”

“I’ll be up shortly, just got a few things to finish first.”

As May had done with him, he didn’t force the issue. He turned and walked away, back to the rec area.  He’d probably have dinner in his sanctuary to let Simmons settle down.

And as Coulson had done with May, Jemma sighed.  Right at that moment she’d been thinking about him pushing her against the table, tearing her clothes off and… oh lord, definitely time for a cold shower.

***

Coulson lay naked under the cool sheets of his bed, hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He normally slept with shorts and a t-shirt on but wearing anything tonight was uncomfortable. He tried not to think about the events of earlier in the day; it only made his raging hard on that bit more painful.  If it didn’t go away by will power alone in the next couple of minutes he’d have to go for a shower… again.

There was a gentle tap on the door.  Oh god no!  He did not need someone coming to him with a problem, not when he couldn’t stand up.  Maybe they’d go away if he pretended he was asleep – probably not – everyone seemed to be under the impression he didn’t sleep.

The knock was repeated then the door opened and Jemma popped her head round. Shit! He was sure he’d locked it! What was he thinking? He always locked it at night.  She was wearing her bathrobe over her…over what? He couldn’t see her usual pjs. Coulson’s mouth went dry.  Was she naked under the bathrobe?

He sat up in his bed, drawing up his legs, soles of his feet together, elbows on his raised knees with his hands dangling trying for nonchalant while attempting to hide his stiff cock. The sheet fell from his chest and pooled around his waist; he made no move to pick it up.

“Simmons?”

“Sir.” She walked slowly over to the bed once again unable to remove her gaze from his chest.

He cleared his throat. “Is something wrong?”

She snapped her eyes up to his. She hesitated for a second then spoke to him earnestly. “I wanted to apologise for my behaviour today.”

“There’s no need, Agent Simmons,” he replied doing his best to keep his voice level.

“There’s every need. I wanted to explain.  I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all day.”

Oh crap!  He had to stop this now. Or wake the hell up.  He bowed his head and closed his eyes, forming the “I’m flattered but…” sentence in his mind but she continued.

“I’ve tried to get to sleep but I can’t. It’s been getting worse and touching myself hasn’t helped. In fact I think it’s made it more difficult.”

OH MY GOD! He kept his head down but his eyes opened. That he was not expecting. Coulson wake the fuck up or say something right now.

“Jemma...”

“I know you’re going to go all S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations on me but please let me finish.  I haven’t had sex for a while and right now I can’t sleep for thinking about this morning. As a matter of fact I haven’t been able to concentrate all day for thinking about this morning. Quite frankly it’s not just that I want you to, but that I need you to fuck me, Agent Coulson.”

That blew his mind.  Confident, strong willed, expressive and at this moment extremely hot.  If he really was asleep and he woke up now he was going to shoot something.

“If I’m wrong, tell me and I’ll leave. It’ll probably only take me a couple of years to get over making such an idiot of myself.”

Finally he couldn’t put it off any longer and looked up.  Her breath caught choking off whatever else she was going to say; his eyes had completely blown - it was like looking at someone else, someone dangerous, feral. Part of her was suddenly terrified, all the confidence she had felt was gone. But the other part was completely elated. Her heart started to race and she felt her face flush.

He held out his hand to her and lowered his legs slightly. She took it and sat beside him on the bed.

“No. Sit on me.”

She climbed on to the bed and swung her leg over and straddling him on her knees.  He lowered his legs completely and she felt how hard he was between her legs. It sent a thrill through her.

“Jemma, are you sure…”

She opened her robe and dropped it off her shoulders, he’d been right – she was naked. This time Coulson was speechless. She was beautiful, perfect. She leaned into him, her hands on his chest brushing over the hair with her thumbs. He met her half way and kissed her gently but thoroughly making her throb inside. Then once again Jemma surprised him placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling him towards her. She flicked her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow but returned the favour, running his hands over the soft, velvety skin of her shoulders and back making her shiver.

Again she showed him what she wanted and slowly sucked his tongue in a downright filthy kiss. Okay then. Gentle and tender had been firmly knocked out of the ballpark. His cock twitched against her and she rocked against his hardness. If he was being honest he wasn’t expecting any of this. The Jemma Simmons he knew (thought he knew) was modest, shy and a perhaps even a little reserved.  This revelation was as wonderful as it was startling.

Coulson dropped one of his hands down between her legs and gently pushed her lips apart rubbing over her clit. She let out a little gasp and arched her back. Her breasts pushed forward her nipples lightly touching his chest. His thumb circling her clit, he kissed down her jawline to her neck trailing his tongue down to the curve where it met the shoulder. He alternated between sucking and nibbling the smooth skin careful not to leave any marks but enough to make her skin flush with arousal.

She groaned softly and grabbed onto his shoulders while continuing to grind against him. He kept this up along her clavicle then down onto her breast slowly reaching her nipple which he pulled into his mouth.  Her groan deepened and she threw her head back pushing her breast further into his mouth. He felt himself growl in response.

He slipped a finger inside her. There was no resistance; she was so wet, so beautifully wet. He slipped in a second finger and curled them round making her jerk.   Her fingers clenched his shoulder as he pushed his in and out of her while rubbing the clit with his thumb.  Suddenly she stiffened, her breath catching in her throat, her muscles pulsing around he fingers as she came.  She bit her lip to stop her from crying out.

“Oh my god,” she whispered into his neck. He removed his hand from her and wrapped both his arms around her back holding her to him.

“Okay?”

She hummed her pleasure. “Very much okay. I’m sure I’ll be even better when you’re inside me.”

“Jemma, I don’t have…”

“Maybe not but I do.” And she reached into her bathrobe pocket pulling out lube and a condom. She dropped the lube on the bed.  “I don’t think we’ll need that,” she said and handed him the condom. She shuffled down his legs a little so he could move the sheet.

He huffed out a laugh, tore open the package, removed the sheet and held the base of his cock to put on the condom.

Jemma’s eyes widened and she couldn’t stop herself from declaring “Oh my!”

“Problem?”

“Oh god no!”

“Good,” he smiled. “I promise to be gentle.”

“You better bloody not,” she told him.  “I want to feel this for the next few days. Although maybe I was a little bit hasty when I abandoned the lube.”

Coulson gave another laugh. “Do you have a preference?”

She raised her eyebrow.

Leaning into her, his lips brushing her ear he clarified what he meant, “How you want to be fucked, Jemma Simmons.”

She shuddered almost coming there and then, her nipples hardening instantaneously. Her voice hoarse, she told him, “Same as before.” She kissed him as she knelt up raising herself over his cock.  Slowly she lowered herself down with him holding her hips guiding her onto his tip.

“Oh,” she gasped as he started to fill her. 

“Okay?”

“Yes, just oh…” She pulled herself back up his shaft and lowered herself down again getting a feel for his size.  She fitted snugly around him squeezing him with her tightness.

“Oh fuck that feels so good,” Coulson told her.  She hummed her pleasure once more and held onto his shoulders again pulling herself up and down him taking him in little deeper each time. He sat still but relaxed keeping his hands on her hips allowing her to find her own pace, only adjusting his position now and again so that the angle of his cock gave her the most pleasure.

He watched her through hooded eyes as she lost herself in her rhythm, letting her head fall back her fingers gripping tight to him almost painfully; he’d likely have bruises there in the morning.  This time as she came she dropped her head forward and bit down on his shoulder to stifle the scream she was desperate to make. She trembled against him as wave after wave of the orgasm exploded inside her.  For a few seconds she stopped moving while her body recovered then she rode him once more.

“Come for me, Phil,” she murmured in his ear, her voice almost slurred with pleasure and he was delighted to oblige gritting his teeth to keep from yelling. He fell back against the pillows taking her with him so that she fell against his chest; that damn, broad, sexy, hairy chest.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson always kept The Emergency Kit on hand for Strike Team Delta’s return from a mission gone wrong. It wasn’t always needed but on the odd occasion when it was, it was better for everyone that the kit was packed and ready to go; no-one wanted to know what would happen if there was no lube, condoms or chocolate available when The Black Widow needed to burn off excess energy or work out her emotions…

“Jesus Coulson, where the _fuck_ have you been?”

“Barton and The Emergency Kit. How is she?”

At that moment there was a tremendous crash of something heavy striking the door with some force.  Fury and Coulson looked at each other.  Well that answered that then.  The other agents, most of them junior, flinched and the corridor became deathly quiet. Even the speculative murmurings about the contents of The Emergency Kit had stopped. 

“What about Barton?” ask Fury as though there had been no interruption.

“He’ll be walking around in a few days which is more than can be said for Barnes.  She really did a number on his balls.”

Fury grimaced which sent the wind up the other agents watching the exchange between the two men. If the Director was unnerved it must be serious, very serious; maybe even catastrophic. Later one of them would swear he saw a tear in Fury’s eye.  It was possible of course, he was thinking about Barnes’ crushed nards at the time.

Finally Fury slapped his senior agent and friend on the shoulder. “’You tell me right now, Little Phil, you really think you can do this?’”

He grinned. “’Sure. Yeah. I think so. ‘Sides if I mess up not like you’ll be able to yell at me.’ Give me three hours.”

Coulson walked towards the locked room heading towards the uncertain. For effect he cracked his neck right then left, hoisted The Emergency Kit over one shoulder then used his swipe card to open the door. As it swung open he immediately leaned back expertly avoiding a missile that went sailing past his head.  Fury caught it in his hand – a 5lb dumbbell. The agents looked on in awe first at Coulson entering the room of doom alone then at his and Fury’s seemingly superhuman reflexes. These were how legends began.

The door behind Coulson closed, shortly after which three loud bangs occurred followed by an ominous silence. The agents turned to each other looking pretty damn terrified; one of them actually threw-up in a nearby plan pot.  Fury rolled his eye and glowered at them.

“Well people… the fuck you still doing here? If you have nothing to do, then by all means walk with me; I _can_ guarantee I _will_ find you something.”

He allowed himself an evil smirk as the agents scattered like 10 pins then re-set his facial expression to ‘Get-the-fuck-away-from-me-or-I-will-tase-your-motherfucking-ass”as he headed back to his office. What happened to agents having balls? Nowadays they were like a bunch of goddamn Minions. It was goddamn depressing.

***

Strike Team Delta, enthusiastically aided and abetted by Director Fury himself, Deputy Director Hill or Senior Agent Jasper Sitwell, sometimes ran the ‘Coulson and The Emergency Kit’ game for shits and giggles with new, cocksure agents who thought they knew better.  It was a great way to bring them to heel. 

This however was not one of those times. Coulson was very much aware he had to be careful or she would hand him his balls not unlike Barnes, who’d been agent-so- _not_ -in-charge of the mission which had gone tits up causing Barton to be injured unnecessarily. Hence the reason Natasha was in a violent rage determined to break everything she came onto contact with, including him apparently.

He’d managed to avoid the first item she threw at him but unfortunately the down side was that it had exited the room before he was able to shut the door heading, he guessed, straight for Fury. However as there had been no swearing from outside he concluded that the Director hadn’t been hit. He also managed to take evading action by dodging, ducking and dipping the next three – fortunately she had nothing else nearby that would have warranted the dive. Yup he was now in balls deep territory.

 “Natasha” he said keeping his voice level.

She glared at him with a look designed to make a lesser man run screaming in the other direction.  This however was no lesser man; this was senior Agent Philip J Coulson, Legend of S.H.I.E.L.D.; the man who could kill a person with a paperclip. His stomach may have lurched on the inside but on the outside he was the cool, unflappable S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he always was.

He watched as she continued to pace the room like a caged animal cursing obscenely in Russian then all of a sudden she launched herself at him. He was ready for her and spun her around and away from him. For the next thirty minutes they ran through a flurry of attack and defence moves in various martial arts each landing painful strikes every so often but neither pausing in their efforts to take the other down. Although it has to be respectfully said that at one point Coulson did manage to remove his suit jacket at as they circled each other looking for an opening.

Finally panting heavily, bruised and aching, they stared at each other then came together in a clash of teeth, tongues pushing into mouths, hands grasping at body parts. Romanoff forced him against the wall literally ripping his shirt open sliding her hands up his body to his chest running her fingers over the solid muscle and fine hair while kissing and biting him. Coulson pushed his head into the wall and growled deep in his throat. She dropped her hand down to his cock and felt how hard it was squeezing firmly but just on the right side of pleasure and not pain. She looked up at him her pupils blown and he stared back at her equally wrecked.

He spun her round and slammed her into the wall. Lifting her hair with one hand to kiss her ear and down her neck he used the other to unzip her tac-suit all the way to her waist. He slid his hand over her stomach round to her back underneath the suit and drew her into him, kissing her hard, flicking his tongue into her mouth as she returned the favour. He began peeling the suit from her shoulders slowly and deliberately kissing, licking and nipping the bits of skin as it was bared.  She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him towards her breasts which he’d obligingly freed. He drew nipple of one into his mouth making her breath hitch. He gently sucked on grazing it with his teeth and she arched her back running her hands through his hair.

Eventually he broke away from her breasts and continued with his mission to strip the tac-suit from her stopping only to remove her boots. When she was out of it he slid his hand down behind her underwear then changed his minded and tore her panties apart throwing them to the side.  He slipped his finger along her clit and labia to her wet opening. A second finger joined the first and he slid them in hooking them round until he found that sweet spot that made her gasp then he rubbed back and forward gently massaging her clit with his thumb until her breath caught again. He began a more rapid rhythm making breathing quickened and she began to pulse around his fingers biting back a scream as she orgasmed, her come coating his fingers. He smiled knowing there would be no need of the lube today.

As she settled she looked at him through half closed eyes and lowered her hands to his waist and with a couple of practised movements she had his suit pants unbelted, unbuttoned and the fly open so that they were now pooled around his ankles. He toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his trousers which she folded neatly then threw over the suit jacket. She pushed him back against the wall and she rubbed him through his boxers. The feel of her hand stroking him and the soft silk against his cock was amazing and he groaned with the pleasure of it.

Slowly she pulled his boxers down over his cock dropping them to the floor and wrapped her hand round his shaft lightly ran her finger tips up from the root rubbing over the slit feeling the drops of pre-come on her palm.  She tightened her grip slightly and began to stroke slowly from root to tip. As he moaned she picked up the pace alternating between using her whole hand and her forefinger and thumb, speeding up and slowing down, squeezing and relaxing her hold on him.  

“Natasha,” he said his voice cracked and raw. She let go of his cock and he stretched over for The Emergency Kit and from a hidden pocket pulled out a condom. He tore open the wrapper and slid it over his swollen dick.  That done, he lifted her up underneath her thighs holding her against the wall. She wrapped her legs round his waist and he thrust himself into her. She gasped has his cock filled her. He pulled back then slammed back into her setting a relentless pace which she matched thrusting her own hips up to meet his until they were both at the point of climax.  Natasha felt the explosion erupting through her screaming curses in Russian as she came, her vision blurring. Within a few thrusts Coulson felt the tightening of his balls and he cried out as the powerful orgasm surged through him. 

When the aftershocks subsided she dropped silently onto her feet and they slid down the wall sitting side by side breathless and sated…well almost. Once their breathing came back to normal Coulson removed the condom and pulled her to him sitting her between his legs her back against his chest with one arm wrapped around her. She relaxed into him, her fingers kneading the muscles of his thighs. He reached over to The Emergency Kit once more and rummaged about finally bringing out her favourite chocolate bar and began to break off small chunks feeding them to her. She hummed her pleasure, now and again sucking the melted chocolate from his fingers.

***

Two hours fifty seven minutes later Coulson and Romanoff marched side by side along the corridors to the medical wing, their pace and grim faces forcing anyone in their path to flatten themselves into the wall. Coulson was immaculate once more, complete with new shirt and Natasha, with not a hair out of place, was once again grateful he had, as always it had to be said, remembered the change of underwear for her. No-one would have known they’d just fucked each other senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than Coulson, Romanoff and Barton no-one knows exactly what is in The Emergency Kit, not even Director Fury or Deputy Director Hill.


	3. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, we’re in the middle of the New Mexico Desert. At night. It’s kinda cold so if you’d like to continue this conversation maybe under a blanket.

“Hey ‘sup Agent iPod Thief? Havin’ some down time from stealing hard working people’s stuff?”

It’s not that Darcy disliked Agent Asshole. On the contrary she thought there was something about him that was dark and dangerous with maybe a little hot thrown in. It’s just that she hated the whole super secret government organisation thing that could stomp in and take things that didn’t belong to them. She saw enough of it with her Pol-Sci course never mind having to experience it in real life.

Coulson smirked into his coffee cup and turned on his seat at the diner counter to look at Darcy Lewis, the bane of his life in Puente Antiguo. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had taken Darcy’s iPod along with Jane’s equipment, she seemed to take great pleasure tormenting him with that piece of information every time she saw him. In actual fact he’d had clearance to return it to her a week ago but he was enjoying a perverse satisfaction from the loss annoying her. 

“Good evening, Miss Lewis. I’m taking a break from borrowing scientific apparatus and research for analysis, yes.”

“Uh-huh,” sounding less than impressed and stripped off her coat and hat, shoved them on a seat and flopped down next to him.

“The Rough Day special, please Izzie – he’s paying.”

Izzie looked at Phil who smiled and nodded.

“Rough day?”

“Now I know why you’re King of the Equipment Bandits pointing out the obvious and all.”

Okay he’d deserved that but he was asking out of genuine concern.

He tried again, “No Jane or Erik?”

She looked to either side of her. “You have a talent for observation too. You should join a super secret government organisation or something. Oh wait…”

Jeez! He really wasn’t catching any breaks with her today.

When the Rough Day special appeared Phil stared with horrified fascination at the multi-layered, multi-coloured ice cream concoction that was put down in front of her. “Do you actually enjoy that or are you a masochist for ice cream headaches?”

“Hey G-man. Don’t knock it till you try it,” and handed him a spoon. He took a mouthful and shuddered and not in a good way. He could swear he felt the sugar eating away at the enamel of his teeth with a single mouthful.

“Great huh?”

“Not the adjective I would use given a choice,” and took a deep swallow of his coffee grateful for the bitter taste.

“Yeah, you have to have a sense of humour to enjoy one of these; maybe if you were to take the stick out your ass?”

“I’m sure you’re right, Miss Lewis,” replied Coulson suddenly sounding tired and, to be honest, she thought maybe even a little hurt. He stood up, took out his wallet and put some bills down on the counter which included a large tip for Izzie to whom he gave a nod and a smile. She winked and grinned back at him.

Darcy felt a little guilty for her last comment especially after seeing how much money he set down and the interaction between the two. However, still sore about the way the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had swooped in and made off with Jane’s research (and her iPod of course) and because she was nothing if not stubborn she said zilch.

“’Petty thieving ain’t exactly soldiers’ work.’,” she commented as a parting shot to his back.

He paused as he reached the door, “War’s long done. We’re all just folk now.”

Darcy stopped eating her ice cream. Holy shit! Agent Asshole could quote lines from Serenity. It wasn’t even one of the best known lines. Suddenly he became a lot more interesting.

***

“Miss Lewis,” Coulson said by way of a greeting this time not turning on his seat when Darcy stood by his shoulder.

“Agent Coulson,” she responded.  Coulson didn’t know whether to be suspicious or grateful.

“You’re one sneaky son of a bitch.” Ah _that_ was more like it.

“May I enquire as to why exactly?”

“Two things; one – imagine my surprise at your knowledge on the Works of Joss Whedon.”

“I have many reasons to be grateful to Mr Whedon,” he said cryptically; an interesting comment which Darcy filed away for later. “And two?”

“And two; imagine my even more humungous surprise when I put my hand in my coat pocket and discovered this,” which she did again pulling out the missing presumed gone forever iPod complete with the most extreme in-ear headphones she’d ever used.  Everything about them was perfect; clarity, base, performance, fit. They were in effect awesome.

“An apology for it having been taken in the first place and the inconvenience it caused you…and me.”

“Of course, you’re also an asshole.”

This time he turned and raised and eyebrow at her. And they’d been getting on so well.

“Coz now I feel like a complete tool for being a complete…” she paused trying to think of the right word which Coulson obligingly provided.

“Tool?”

“Ha ha. Okay for being a complete tool yesterday.”

“Apology accepted.  How about you make it up to me by meeting me on the roof later tonight?”

For once Darcy was actually speechless. What apology? What roof? WHAT?

“What?”

“Meet. Me. On. The. Roof. Tonight.”

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously “Why? Is this some kind of ‘Show you my etchings’ kind of thing? Coz I don’t do that.”

Coulson didn’t respond, merely paid for his coffee and started to walk away.

“Jane works 24hrs. I don’t know what time I’ll get away.”

Gotcha! He turned and walked back to her giving her such an intent look it made her shiver. When he reached her he placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, “Send me a text saying ‘Vera’ and I’ll meet you there.”

OH MY ACTUAL GOD! Did it suddenly get hot in here or did she just flush from top to toe? Not to mention that throb she just felt between her legs and her nipples threatening to burst through her sweater. Holy fuck!

He left her standing at the counter her mouth in an O with Izzie asking if she was ok. Agent Asshole smirked big time.

***

Coulson was already on the roof setting things up when the text came through. A few moments later Darcy appeared.

Not knowing what to expect she took in everything with the O expression back on her face. He’d set up a projector, screen, speakers and laptop, two deckchairs piled with blankets, a low table holding two giant bowls of popcorn (one sweet, one salted) and a cooler with beer. How did he even get all that up here?

“What the hell, Coulson?”

“Sit.”

Still fly-catching she dropped into the nearest deckchair wrapped herself in a blanket and watched him finish preparations. Then it dawned on her he wasn’t wearing a suit but a pair of worn blue jeans and a Henley under a battered brown leather jacket. He was also wearing a pair of black framed glasses and was, she had to admit, looking kinda hot.  He popped open a bottle of Sam Adams and handed it to her then opened another for himself. She caught a whiff of his cologne as he reached over to her, smelled kinda hot too.

“Warm enough?”

“Yeah but what’s…”

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah tell me…”

“Shh.”

Seriously?  What the hell?

He settled himself in the second chair, with his beer also wrapping a blanket around him and pressed a button on the laptop.

Blue lettering fading into white followed by an electrical charge forming into an orange outer circle surrounding a yellow inner circle with Chinese hanzi in the middle appeared on the screen with slowly building violin music. The camera panned back revealing a Firefly class spaceship.  Still panning back it further revealed the ship entering a planet’s atmosphere all the time the music building to a full orchestral soundtrack until…the primary buffer panel fell off.

Oh my god! He was showing her Serenity. On the roof. Onto a projection screen. This was fucking awesome.

She looked at his profile as he watched the opening credits with a slight smile on his face. Taking a sip of her beer she snuggled under the blanket and watched the movie with him. Neither spoke during the screening, just ate the popcorn and drank the beer, two geeks laughing in all the right places going quiet at all the sad bits until one hour fifty nine minutes later Coulson turned off the laptop to a loud sniff.  He turned to Darcy who had tears streaming down her face and he leapt off his chair to kneel in front of her.

“Darcy? Are you okay?” he asked, his face full of concern.

“Sure. This totally rocked and I’ve been such a bitch.”

He smiled at her crinkling the corners of his eyes; his blue eyes, his sexy blue eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth dropping her blanket in order to put her arms round him. He hesitated then kissed her back slowly at first then hungrily flicking his tongue past her lips into her mouth which she eagerly accepted sucking on it sending shivers through them both.  Finally they broke apart panting heavily looking at each other. Darcy was flushed with arousal her blue eyes turned almost black, something she had in common with Coulson along with bruised lips and mussed up hair.

“Oh fuck!”

“Ye-e-ah. Darcy I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t…”

“Oh no, Phil – don’t even go there.”

“Seriously Darcy, I hadn’t planned for this. I don’t have any protection.”

Darcy fished in the coat pocket and triumphantly raised her hand with a condom a little crumpled but still in date. Phil raised his eyebrow.

“Whatever.  Get your face over here,” she said pulling him towards her again kissing him hard running her hands over his shoulders.   

“Too many clothes,” she murmured stripping him out of his leather jacket. The jacket was swiftly followed by his Henley.

“Jesus Coulson! I had no idea that was hiding under your suits,” she told him gawking at his chest, which was covered with a light coating of hair, not to mention that hard stomach.

“I’ve got to hang them on something,” he deadpanned. “Eh Darcy, we’re in the middle of the New Mexico Desert. At night. It’s kinda cold so if you’d like to continue this conversation maybe under a blanket.”

“Sounds like a plan, G-man.”

She shrugged off her own coat and toed off her boots as Phil pulled the blankets onto the roof glad he’d brought so many and removed his own running shoes and socks. Darcy joined him on the nest he’d made and they began all over again under the rest of the blankets.

Phil placed his thigh in between her legs nudging her mound gently making her groan and grind into his leg; he could feel her heat through their jeans making his cock throb. He pushed her sweater up and over her head and arms removing it from her completely. Sliding his nails over her stomach making it quiver under his touch he kissed along her jaw and down her neck nibbling and licking the soft skin. With practised fingers he popped the catch of her bra and freed her luscious breasts. He hummed in appreciation and pulled her nipple into his mouth flicking it with his tongue, grazing it with his teeth while rubbing his thumb over the other one.

“Oh fuck yeah,” she muttered raking her fingers over his back and shoulders.

He changed sides and did the same with the other breast making her squirm into the blankets. She whimpered when he stopped but caught her breath when he began to lick down her stomach dipping it into her belly button while unfastening her jeans which he pulled over her hips and moved with them down her legs and off her feet.

Coming back up he pulled her panties aside and ran his tongue between her lips and up and over her clit. She jerked and caught her breath. He hooked his fingers over the top of her underwear and pulled it down her legs until she was able to kick them off. She raised her legs and he settled himself between her legs parting her labia and once again licked her with slow measured strokes.  She groaned and writhed as he lapped at her slick, probing her, leisurely flicking her clit with his tongue. Her breath was coming in short gasps and the pulsating between her legs deepened.

“Oh fuck yeah, oh fuck,” she began to chant softly as she could feel the orgasm building within her. Then it crashed over and through her making hips buck. She made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sob with the force of it.

He unfastened and whipped off his own jeans and boxers as she recovered then moved back up her body again leaning on one elbow to look at her.  “Okay?” he asked.

She hummed her contentment and nodded.  Her face was flushed and her breasts were rising and falling as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Do they teach you that at super secret government organisation school?”

“Some things I like to work out on my own.”

Her hand by now had found its way to his cock and she began to stroke his shaft lightly with her fingers running her thumb over his tip. He groaned as her touch made him shiver, this time in a very good way. She indicated she wanted him to lie on his back then set off to explore him with her mouth.

“Hmm Phil, I had no idea this was hiding under your suits,” and licked a strip all the way up causing his cock to twitch then teased his tip with her tongue lapping up the pre-come that was leaking out. He groaned again, deeper this time, and she ran her tongue over him again. She took him in her mouth licking and sucking him while fondling his balls with her free hand.  She kept up a steady pace running her tongue in a swirl round his cock until Coulson knew he couldn’t take much more and pulled himself from her mouth.

“Oh fuck Darcy.”

“Nice?”

He laughed, “Yeah…you could say that.”

He sat up and reached over to pick up the condom.  He pulled it from the wrapper and slipped it over his cock.

Darcy was lying on her back and pulled him towards her for a long, wet kiss full of tongues and nipping of lips.  She rubbed her hand over his cock giving it a gentle tug. 

“Fuck me Agent Coulson.”

Taking the hint he once more he settled in between her legs this time with his cock nudging her opening.  She wrapped her legs round his waist and held on to his shoulders as he rubbed his tip back and forwards over her clit. She ground herself against him then let out a gasp as he sank his throbbing, hard cock into her.  They moved in time building up a rhythm harder and faster, pelvises slamming together as he thrust into her and she thrust up to meet him until she bit down on his shoulder to stifle a scream as the orgasm took her. 

Seconds later Coulson jerked as he emptied himself into her letting out a long deep groan through clenched teeth. He fell against her trying valiantly to keep his full weight off but she pulled him closer holding him as he shuddered from the aftershocks, her legs still wrapped round him. Slowly Darcy lowered her legs to the ground and he rolled off her. He stretched his arm round her pulling her close lightly running his thumb up and down her arm.  She melted into him one leg over his thigh, her hand on his chest stroking the hair with her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad we got all this burning sexual tension out in the open.”

“Happy to have made a fair fight for your womanly affections.”

They both snorted with laughter.


	4. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked at him again and his blue eyes held hers the intensity of his gaze made her shiver. She lifted her hand and lightly touched his cheek. He didn’t move. She walked closer to him so that they were a few inches apart standing almost nose to nose. Still he didn’t move. He didn’t encourage her but didn’t dissuade her either; he wanted this to be her decision.

“Phil, take me home.”

Agent Coulson looked at Pepper with a concerned frown as she walked quickly towards him.  She was visibly upset which was very unlike her, in fact he would go as far as to say she was fuming. He led her over to the elevators for some privacy but where he could still see the room where the party was in fully swing.

“Pepper.  What happened?”

“Please Phil. Just take me home.”

In his calm, level operations voice he said,” Pepper, talk to me. What did Tony do?”

Her eyes narrowed and she said scathingly “Don’t even talk to me about Tony Stark right now.”

She looked away from him back to the party. He followed her gaze and found Stark pretty far gone flirting with three barely clad women, touching shoulders, hands, brushing his thumb over their lips. Understanding, he turned back to Pepper and held out his forearm to her which she gratefully took.  Coulson pressed the down button at the elevator and they waited for it to arrive.

“Escorting Ms Potts home; eyes on Stark. Sit reps as necessary,” he said into his comms.

At that moment another half cut guest chose to stagger over to where they were standing.

“Hey honey, whereya goin’. Leave the little guy n come with me. I’ll showya a time you’ll never f’get. Letcha suck m’dick too.”

He reached out to put his hand on Pepper. Coulson caught it just before it landed and twisted it keeping his arm locked in a position which restricted his movement.  An additional pull forward had him down on his knees.  Instead of following through to break the man’s wrist or dislocate his elbow, Coulson knelt down on one knee and whispered something in his ear. He released his hold and stood back up just as the doors pinged open.  It was done with minimum fuss and over it a few seconds. No-one at the party noticed and Coulson didn’t have a hair out of place nor a wrinkle in his suit.

When the drunk looked up his face was ashen and as she had a clear view of him, Pepper saw a dark stain appearing at the front of his suit pants. She stood in horrified fascination as it spread down his leg and on to they floor as he lay there.

“What did you tell him?” she asked as the entered the elevator. 

He looked straight ahead waiting for it to reach the ground floor. Keeping his expression carefully neutral he said, “It’s better that you don’t know.”

Her eyes opened wide and she too kept her eyes to the front. 

***

A S.H.I.E.L.D. Acura TX was waiting for him at the front of the building. The agent held the door open for Pepper and handed the keys to Coulson.  They spoke quietly for a few moments then Coulson joined her pulling on his seatbelt, waiting as she did the same.  Once she was secure he checked to make sure the way was clear and indicated to pull out.

“You know maybe I’m overreacting about this. He’s drunk, as usual. Nothing’s actually happened. He flirts all the time. I’m probably just being an idiot.”

Coulson turned off the indicator, pulled on the handbrake and put he car into neutral again.  He turned to face her.

“Pepper, you are an extraordinary woman. You are intelligent, strong, dazzling, funny. You are not and never could be an idiot.  Drunk or not, Stark has behaved like a dick. As usual. The fact that you’ve not caused him physical harm demonstrates your strength of character. I would have tased him by now.”

She stared at him in stunned silence then drew herself up and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Phil.  Would you take me home, please?”

He smiled a quick smile and nodded.

“I’d like to go to my apartment, not the Malibu house.”

Some how she wasn’t surprised he didn’t need to ask where she lived.

***

On the way to her apartment Pepper mulled over what had happened that evening and going though different emotions. She was hurt and furious with Tony and the more she remembered the way her disregarded her and flirted with the bimbos at the bar the more livid she became. Her thoughts drifted to Phil. He was everything Tony wasn’t; serious, dependable, calm, stoic – she could probably go on indefinitely. She looked at him out the corner of her eye as his attention as focussed on the road. They hadn’t known each other long but he he’d been there for her immediately, without question and, my god, what _did_ he say to that man. It was scary and thrilling at the same time. She didn’t notice that Phil had stopped and pulled up outside her apartment building until he said, “Pepper, we’re here.”

She started and looked out of the window, they were indeed.

“Will you be alright?” he asked her. She turned to him again.

“I’ll be fine. I wouldn’t mind company for a little while but I understand if you need to get back to the party; Tony needs a _lot_ of looking after.”

Coulson was no longer surprised at the irritation in her voice and he didn’t comment. She had every right to be pissed off at a certain Mr Stark.

“I told the team I’d going off comms for a short while. They know how to get hold of me if I’m needed. I may also have mentioned that if Tony decides to wander off with anyone from the party, they should detain him for the evening…somewhere less comfortable.”

Pepper laughed which made him smile.

As Coulson opened her door he realised that Pepper didn’t have her coat. The car was warm so she wouldn’t feel it but the night air had a chill about it. He slipped off his suit jacket and draped it round her shoulders.

 She smiled at him, “Ever the gentleman.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes.

They made small talk as the rode up to her apartment, it was comfortable and they were both relaxed in each other’s company. Pepper opened her door, kicked off her Manolos and invited Coulson in. He glanced round taking everything in noting doors, windows and potential hiding places.

“Do you do that every time you enter a room?”

“It improves my hide and seek capabilities,” he dead panned.

“Really?”

“I once found Director Fury in a clothes basket. No-one else thought to look there; figured he was too big. Still, won me the game.”

“You’re joking?” she said and laughed which tailed off when he didn’t join in.

“You _are_ joking?” She looked at him and honestly couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not.

“Okay, sure” he said and Pepper shook her head at him beginning to understand his deadpan delivery _was_ his sense of humour.

“You know, I didn’t realise you were such a funny guy.”

“I get that a lot.”

“You keep it well hidden.”

“I get that a lot too.” And this time he smiled at her his blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

It was a good look for him and she felt a heat spreading through her as he stared at her. To hide her flush she looked away from him and realised she was still wearing his jacket. She slipped it off her shoulders handing it back him.

“Thank you for the loan.”

“You’re welcome.”

She looked at him again and his eyes held hers the intensity of his gaze making her shiver. She lifted her hand and lightly touched his cheek. He didn’t move. She walked closer to him so that they were a few inches apart standing almost nose to nose.  Still he didn’t move. He didn’t encourage her but didn’t dissuade her either. Finally she rested her lips against his, her hands on his chest. Slowly he responded kissing her gently his hand on the small of her barely touching her. The tenderness of his touch, of his lips sent a shiver through her and she began to kiss him with more intensity.

As much as he was enjoying this he knew she was in love with Tony Stark, no matter how much of an asshole he could be. This, whatever this was, probably shouldn’t be happening. He broke away.

“Pepper…”

“Phil…” she said in exactly the same tone teasing him.

“I don’t want you to do anything you might regret it afterwards.”

“I don’t think you would ever be capable of making me regret anything afterwards.”

She leaned into him again and parted his lips with her tongue. His hand moved between her shoulder blades pressing firmly and hers slid round to his back pulling him close. He grazed her ear lobe with his teeth and slowly kissed down her neck to the curve gently nipping it. He felt her nipples harden against his shirt and she let out a long sigh. He smiled as continued to mouth her neck and rubbed his thumb against the left nipple through the silk of her dress.  It reacted immediately and Pepper groaned deep in her throat. 

She slipped her hand down to his crotch and for the briefest instant he paused as she closed her hand round the bulge in his suit pants squeezing gently but firmly enough to make Coulson groan through his teeth.  His cock throbbed in appreciation.  He reached round behind her and taking her ass in his hands he pulled her towards him. She allowed him to guide her hips closer to his own grinding against him. This time they both groaned.

Her arms moved around to his back, fingers kneading the skin though his shirt.  His hands squeezed and released her buttocks then he ran them slowly up her spine to the top of her dress which he unhooked and unzipped.  He gently ran his nails back down her spine making her shiver before slipping the dress off her shoulders; she let it fall past her breasts to her waist then it dropped where pooled round her feet. Coulson bent down and took her nipple in his mouth flicking his tongue over it making her breath catch as she trailed her hands through his hair. He pulled on it with his lips circling his tongue round its hardness. Pepper gripped his shoulders digging her nails in.

Coulson slid his hand round to her front his hand pushing against the heat between her legs.  Pepper let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan; she was getting closed to a climax.  He slid his fingers between her lips knowing she’d be wet.  As he’d done with her nipple, he slowly rubbed her clit and as she buried her face into his shoulder. He kept the pressure up dipping his fingers into her all the time rubbing her with his thumb until she let out a cry shuddering as she felt the orgasm race through her. 

“Fuck,” moaned Pepper.

“That’s what I intend,” Coulson mildly shocked but completely turned on by her use of the word.

Resting her head against his shoulder allowing her breathing to calm, Pepper unfastened Coulson’s belt and flicked open his suit pants. She slipped her hand down his shorts feeling his hard cock twitch beneath her fingers and hearing him groan.   She released it and feeling the beads of pre-come she circled her thumb over his tip sending shivers through him. She ran her hand smoothly over his length from root to tip in slow steady movements then picked up the pace speeding up and slowing down, squeezing and relaxing her hold on him until he stopped her and pulled himself from her grasp.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up,” he growled at her.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered “Fuck me Phil.”

She walked over to the desk in her living room and beckoned him over. Coulson toed off his shoes and socks then kicked off his suit pants. He strode towards her ripping off his tie and shirt dropping them behind him. As he undressed she reached into the desk drawer her hand searching for a condom which she managed to find just before she screamed with frustration. Gently he took it from her as her eyes dropped to his rigid cock.

“Oh my, Phil,” and ran her fingers over him with a feather light touch.

He touched her face with an equally gentle hand then slipped the condom on.

Coulson lifted her up onto her desk.  She wrapped her legs round his waist and held on to his shoulders gasping as he sank into her. He groaned as he entered feeling the heat and wetness swallowing him all the way down the shaft to the root.  They moved slowly but brutal slamming against each other with each thrust building up a rhythm harder and faster until she cried out as the orgasm took her.  When it happened, it was explosive the wetness pouring from inside her coating his balls.  It was all the encouragement he needed and with a few more thrusts he came shuddering on top of her holding himself up. 

She looked into his eyes and panted “My god! What was that?”

“That was revenge sex,” he breathed.

“ _That_ was revenge sex?”

“Well it was my interpretation of revenge sex.”

“That was amazing. Do you do stress sex?”

“It’s been known.”

“I _have_ to get hold of your training manual for this.”

“Sorry Pepper, that’s classified.”


	5. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Coulson dragged Hill to the car she said, “Holy fuck Coulson, you better be willing to finish what you started or by god I’ll have you demoted!”

“So long and short of it is: Barton and Romanoff are on mission; Coulson you’ve met this asshole before so you cover the mark; Hill, you’re Coulson’s plus one. Questions? No? Good. Out.”

“Succinct as always, Director.”

“Whatthefuckever. Out.”

“I’ll pick you up at 19:30hrs,” Coulson told Hill as they left Fury’s office. She sighed and nodded. It had been while since she'd done an undercover mission but it was purely surveillance with minor contact so it should be a cake walk.  The downside was she had to read the file before tonight and she had to play dress-up.  

***

As punctual as always Phil rang Maria’s doorbell at 19:30hrs. She looked at her watch and smiled. Knowing Coulson he probably got there early, worked out how long it would take him to get to her door and waited until the allotted time was reached before ringing the bell at exactly 19:30hrs. She opened the door.

“I’m not that anal and quite frankly I resent the implication,” was the first thing he said.

“ _How_ do you do that?” He just smiled that inscrutable Coulson smile.

“You look incredible,” he told her. And she did wearing a long, sleeveless dress; high at the front with a plunging V at back to the dimples above her ass (just) and a pair of Manolos. The deep red of the dress complimented her colouring and her dark hair was piled artfully on top of her head.

“Fuck you too,” she groused back at him. He grinned at her knowing full well she preferred her tac-suits and leather boots, even her workout gear but this, dressed to the nines, this was torture to Deputy Director Hill. If only A.I.M. and H.Y.D.R.A. et al knew. Fortunately, Coulson had taught her how to walk in a pair of high heels so at least she was secure in the knowledge she wouldn’t go arse over tit during the mission.

“You look okay,” she said grudgingly deliberately understating his appearance.  Coulson wore suits every day and always looked good in them but when he wore a tux…whoa!

His grinned widened and he held out his arm to her, “Shall we, Gabriella?”

She took his arm “Delighted, Cody.”

Although she knew the mark and his associates were vile reprobates Hill still asked “Anything I should know about him?”

“Yup – he’s a tool.”

She rolled her eyes. Wonderful!

***

Cody handed over his invitation to the bedecked, bejewelled and be-whateverthehellelse footman at the door. Their mark was well known for his grandiose, ostentatious parties and this looked like it would be no exception.

“Cody Morgan,” rasped a tall, extremely handsome man who enveloped Coulson in a hug while pushing his erection against him. Fortunately Coulson’s years of extensive S.H.I.E.L.D. training and his own impressive self-control prevented him from punching the guy in the face. Coulson cared little that the mark was bi, in fact he had no interest in the man’s sexual proclivity whatsoever, but he knew how sick and depraved the guy and his associates were; the torture porn, the rapes, the slavery - the list went on. It’s why S.H.I.E.L.D. was watching him in the first place.

“And who is this delectable creature?” he asked clasping Hill’s hand.

“Emil Gustafson, this is Gabriella Boschetti.”

“ _Enchanté_ , my dear” bending down as though to kiss her hand. In actual fact he licked it with the flat of his tongue from her finger tips to her wrist. Once more S.H.I.E.L.D.’s training instructors were to be congratulated. Hill’s face changed to a demure smile and she looked at Coulson. Her expression was one of adoration but the fire in her eyes threatened something less loving in his future, disembowelling was a possibility.

“Oh my! He’s everything you said he would be,” she purred at Coulson clenching his arm; he knew there’d be bruises there in the morning.

“Isn’t he though?”

Gustafson let go of Hill’s hand and wagged his finger at them.  “I’ll be seeing you two lovelies later.”

They both smiled at him and wandered off to join the other guests.

Through her fixed smile Hill muttered, “Ohmygod!Ohmygod! Where the fuck is the nearest bathroom?

“No can do, sweetie. He’ll be watching for that. He enjoys making people ill at ease to see how they react. Put your hand in my pocket.”

“Neither the time nor the place, Cody.”

“Jacket pocket.”

“Oh!”

She did and found some wipes which she discretely managed to use with her hand still inside his pocket. No-one could say the Deputy Director wasn’t dexterous.

“Thank you, dear.”

“My pleasure, chu chi face.”

“I hate you right now.”

***

Throughout the early part of the evening Hill and Coulson stood talking to other guests subtly gathering intel about Gustafson, never asking more than a few questions of different couples before moving on to small talk and then another gathering. Hill stood with her body pressed into Coulson’s side her hands resting on his shoulder her chin on her hands. He had his arm around her the palm of his hand on the base of her back his thumb gently stroking her velvety skin, which allowed her to relax (but truth be told she also found it quite arousing too). Now and again she would brush her lips against his jaw. Anyone watching would have thought it was the most natural position in the world for them.

Eventually Gustafson made his way back to them.

“Cody, Gabriella. Are you enjoying my little get-together?”

“Oh Emil, don’t be so modest. You know this is going to be the social gathering of the year.” Coulson told him.

"Ah Cody, but this is nowhere near the event of the year.” He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially in Phil’s ear, “I may have another invite for you…”

He paused for dramatic effect.

“Now Emil, don’t be a tease.”

“Soon, dear Cody. Perhaps you’d like to bring the beautiful children you brought with you last time. I was so sad they couldn’t come tonight, ” he pouted.

Phil nodded. “Simone and Nathanial [Romanoff and Barton] are enjoying ‘other’ pleasures tonight.” he replied with a wistful note in his voice. “I’m just delighted you were willing to let us to take their places on such short notice. It's always a treat to come here.”

Gustafson clicked his fingers. Hill and Coulson could almost see the light bulb above his head.

“Perform for us; both of you. Tonight.”

OH CRAP! Coulson had played things too well. Maria had read the file and knew what “perform for us” meant and she was not about to have sex in front of this perverse, disgusting troll mission or not. Coulson better have a plan for getting them out of this. The way his thumb had stopped moving on her back and the sudden tension in his arm alerted her to the fact he hadn’t been expecting this either. 

“Emil, do you mean it? Really?” he said breathlessly.

Gustafson’s face immediately lit up. “Oh I’m _so_ glad you’re pleased. Yes. Oh yes. Oh this will be _so_ beautiful. You’re both _so_ beautiful," and left to make preparations.

Immediately he was out of earshot Maria put her lips against Coulson’s ear in was could be mistaken for a sensual ear suck when in fact what she said was, “Seriously, Cody? What the fuck?”

Coulson closed his eyes and sighed, a smile playing on his lips. He pressed his face to her neck. “You've been spending too much time with Marcus. Do you trust me?”

She too closed her eyes with an expression of rapture on her face as he gently kissed her. “Oh yes.”

“Then trust me. Go to the bathroom, door at the end of the corridor. Then when you come back and see me, slap me and the rest is up to you just make sure Emil is watching.”

He kissed her long and deep then, with some effort it had to be said, Coulson always had been an excellent kisser, she pulled herself away and did as he asked.

Hill took her time in the bathroom then sauntered around helping herself to canapés and champagne waiting until she saw Emil approaching where she and Coulson had been standing. She laid down the still full glass and headed towards them then gasped as she saw Coulson with his tongue stuck down another woman’s throat.

She roared startling everyone round about not least Coulson and Gustafson, ripped the woman off his face, slapped her and then punched him yelling in Italian. She stalked back to the bathroom ranting and gesticulating furiously. Anyone near her gave her a wide berth.

The woman squealed running in the other direction. Coulson rubbed his jaw and Gustafson threw back is head and laughed. The party round them went back to normal, excitement over.

“Cody, Cody, Cody. She doesn’t like to share? That’s so disappointing.”

“No – she likes to share but she prefers to pick who we share with. I’m afraid I got carried away with your invite and didn’t wait.”

“You’re in trouble?”

“So much trouble.”

“Ah, that Latin temperament! Then you better make amends. I’ll make do with someone else tonight although I must say I'm feeling frustrated it won't be you.  No matter, I’ll be in touch soon with that invitation. Keep your calendar open and that of the beautiful children too. The four of you together would almost be too much.”

He kissed Coulson on the mouth then left. It took all Coulson’s willpower not to wipe is face with this hand but somehow he managed and went to find Hill.

“I'm pretty sure I said slap my face," he said when he found her.

“The punch made me feel better. It worked?”

“Like a charm." He held his face under a tap letting the water run into his mouth, trying to get the taste of Gustafson out. "Time to go and I trust you'll forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

"Do I have a choice?"

He looked apologetic.

"That's what I thought."

Although Emil was elsewhere they made a show of leaving knowing it would get back to him; Gabriella shouting at Cody until he grabbed her arm and took her aside to a receiving room where there was a more little privacy but still plenty of onlookers and backhanded her cross the face. They stared at each other breathing heavily. She froze for a second then grabbed him and kissed him long and hard. He threw her against a pillar and pressed his weight against her as he continued the kiss. Feeling his hardness against her she licked into his mouth, tongue rubbing against tongue, his hand on her breast caressing it but demanding not gentle. Then abruptly he tore himself away, grabbed her wrist roughly and hauled her out of the door.

As he dragged her to the car she snarled, “Holy fuck Coulson, you better be willing to finish what you just started or by god I’ll have you demoted!”

***

Following a long but remarkably quick drive back during which neither of them spoke the tension mounted between them. Hill opened the door to her apartment pulling Coulson in with her, the two of them stumbling inside. She dropped her keys missing the table and turned to face him, placing her hands on either side of his face pulling him towards her. She kissed him urgently flicking her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favour and their kisses became more demanding; her fingers kneading his lower back, his hands pressing into his back and shoulders. 

“Bedroom” she ordered, and still kissing and undressing each other they lurched their way there leaving a trail of clothing. She opened the door he crowded her into the wall and lifted her hands above her head dropping his mouth to the curve of her neck kissing and nibbling down to her clavicle. She closed her eyes and gasped as he sucked the skin along the muscle and bone pinching it between his teeth.

Putting both her hands in one of his keeping them above her head, he ran his free hand from her hip, up her side, across and over her breast feeling the soft skin break out in goose bumps. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and allowed himself a small smile as it hardened beneath his touch. He bent down and sucked it, grazing it with his teeth then blew on it. She jerked, the sensation making her throb inside.

He pushed his thigh between her legs, feeling her heat against his skin and leaned into her as he continued to thumb her nipple. She could feel his cock hard against her which made her even wetter than she was already. Her breath hitched and she tried to pull down her hands but he held them in place, not tight, not forcefully but determined. She was torn between getting her own way and allowing him to fuck her his way.

He looked at her with hooded eyes the blue almost black as his pupils blew. She almost came there and then he looked so good, so goddamn feral.  Eyes still on hers he dropped his free hand and rubbed her through her panties.  She groaned then bit her lip. 

He slipped his hand behind her waistband and pushed his fingers between her lips stroking her clit. She looked back at him aware that he was probably seeing her as she saw him, pupils blown, skin flushed, lips swollen.  He entered one then two fingers into her while his thumb continued to rub her clit – god, he loved how wet she was.  She arched her back and shuddered crying out as the orgasm ripped through her.

Suddenly, without warning, she pulled her hand out of his grasp and spun him round forcing him against the wall stroking his cock through his boxers and licked her lips at how hard he was. She dropped her hand behind his shorts down to his rigid cock and lightly ran her finger tips up from the root rubbing over the slit feeling the drops of pre-come on her thumb.  She tightened her grip slightly and began to stroke his shaft from root to tip reaching down now and again to his balls cupping them in her hand, squeezing gently, her forefinger fondling the velvety skin between his cock and his balls.

He dropped his head onto her shoulder and groaned deep in his throat.  She picked up the pace alternating between using her whole hand and her forefinger and thumb, increasing her speed and slowing down, all the time gently squeezing and relaxing her hold the way he liked it.  When she felt his balls begin to tighten she gripped the base of his cock effectively cutting off the orgasm causing him to hiss.

Coulson lifted her in his arms and laid her on top of the bed.  She submitted to his attention and let him peel off her panties and his boxers, then knowing she was ready for him, he lay in between her legs one arm cradling her shoulders holding her to him his other hand pulling her knee up to his hip then sliding down to her thigh grasping it as entered her never once moving his eyes from hers. Eagerly she pressed her fingers into his shoulders and thrust up to meet him forcing him deeper inside pulling a long, filthy groan from him.

Keeping his pace slow, he pushed into her time and again keeping his eyes on her face finding a thrill in the way her skin flushed and her how her breath caught as he filled her completely with each thrust. 

Suddenly her finger nails dug into his skin and her head fell to the pillow. It was the first time they’d broken eye contact. As beautiful as she looked like this, head thrown back, lips parted and eyes closed he wanted to look into her eyes as she came.

“Look at me,” he told her.

She lifted her head, eyes fixed on his as her orgasm mounted then tore through her making her scream as she came. Seconds later his own body went rigid, the muscles straining as he exploded inside her. She stroked his back as he shuddered with aftershocks then pulled him to her enjoying the weight of him on top of her.


	6. Melinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May noticed that Coulson had gone quiet.
> 
> “What’s up? Spot something?” She poked him in the thigh with her toe which got no reaction. She tried for his groin raising her eyebrow when she nudged his ridged cock.
> 
> “Oh!”
> 
> “Hmm! Maybe if we ignore it, it’ll go away,” he deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Coulson and May were a bit like Barton and Romanoff before Bahrain, pulling pranks on other agents and generally being goofy as well as being lethal in the field.

May and Coulson were bored and in a mischievous mood; never a good combination. So far they’d amused themselves with ‘What’s your least favourite…?’ (apparently May’s least favourite drink was anything with fruit or an umbrella or that had a twatty name and Coulson’s least favourite food was anything that still had the eyes in it or indeed eyes themselves as he discovered on a mission in Saudi, great honour or otherwise); engaged in a few rounds of ‘Blind Man’s Target Practice’ until injury halted play (May swore the bleeding would stop fairly soon and that Coulson should stop being a whiney little bitch anyway, worse things than a nick to his ear could happen in the field and who would he blub to then); and just finished pranking Jasper with an 0898 call (who’d told them both to “Fuck off and stop being so fucking immature” and stalked off to the bathroom to get rid of this hard-on then left in the huff for a walk.) That had cracked them up for about five minutes but now they were bored again and the impish behaviour had not subsided, if anything it had made them worse.

Coulson was sitting on the sofa with May’s feet in his lap as he monitored surveillance logs and she threw paper darts and balls of rolled up newspaper at him; apparently this would assist him concentrate better in the field when bullets and knives were flying round his head, he’d been advised when he’d been forced to object after one had landed in his coffee. He was absently massaging the ball of her foot with his right hand and scrolling through material on the computer with his left as they talked everything and nothing.

Their random chat had gotten round to ‘Best ops day?’ with May declaring one where she shot at, punched or threw things at people, maybe rescue some agents causing general mayhem in the process, had a good meal and preferably good sex at the end of it was pretty satisfying.  Coulson nodded sagely and concurred throwing in a car chase (he adored driving a car to its limit) and blowing shit up as part of his favourite day. May said she could go along with that but admitted she was annoyed she hadn’t included “blowing shit up”; it was a skill she had made into an art form. Not so deep down they both knew that coming home alive was a good day when you lived the lives they did but saying it out loud would have been against the rules.

Inevitably as the mention of sex had occurred it became a subject in its own right covering positions, celebrity partner lists, best fuck, worst fuck, weirdest places etc.

Part way through describing her weirdest place May noticed that Coulson had gone quiet and the rubbing of her foot which had intensified for a while had suddenly stopped. It was a pity, she’d been rather enjoying it if truth be told which at this point she wasn’t willing to reveal.

“What’s up? Spot something?” She poked him in the thigh with her toe which got no reaction.  She tried for his groin raising her eyebrow when she nudged his ridged cock.

“Oh!”

“Hmm! Maybe if we ignore it, it’ll go away,” he deadpanned.

“Is that normally what happens?” she asked genuinely curious.

“Depends on the situation but if it’s inappropriate to put it out and jerk off like a horny teenager, then yeah…eventually.”

“Looks like we have three choices then: we pretend your dick has not raised its head and ignore it, you go to the bathroom and waste what would appear to be a pretty decent erection or…”

“Or…?”

She raised her feet from his legs and swung them round placing them on the ground.  She stood up and faced him then straddled his thighs cupping the back of his head with her hand pulling him into a deep, wet kiss. He put his hands on her hips anchoring her onto his lap as she ground herself into his cock pushing against him hard enough to force a long groan from him. He broke away from her and growled, “Fuck, Mel.”

She caught his lip between her teeth gently nipping it then sliding her tongue over his lips and into his mouth again.  Holding his face between her hands she sucked his tongue then released it mashing her lips into his. He smiled through the kiss and ran his hands under her t-shirt expertly popping her bra fasteners open with one hand, the other flicking up the cup closing around her breast, his thumb brushing over the ever hardening nipple. It reacted immediately and May moaned deep in her throat. She tore off her t-shirt and bra dropping them behind her granting Coulson free access to both her breasts with which he was delighted to oblige.

He drew first one nipple into his mouth pleasuring it with his tongue, grazing and nipping it with his teeth then blowing cold air onto it making May squirm in his lap which had the agreeable side effect of making his cock twitch in his suit pants hard enough for her to feel it between her legs. Then he switched to the other nipple while rubbing the first one with his thumb giving her breast an occasional squeeze.

May arched her back with her eyes closed as her sensitive nipples and breasts were caressed. She ground into him the friction of material with the position she was in rubbing against her clit making her pant. Coulson could feel her approaching climax and didn’t let up on her breasts dialling up the intensity of what he was doing, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger skilfully treading the line between pleasure and pain. Her breathing hitched and she cried out as she came in his lap.

He moved his hands round to her back gently stroking the soft, smooth skin as she melted against him tenderly kissing her clavicle. She hummed with pleasure as her breathing returned to normal then slipped out of his arms and off his thighs to kneel in front of him. With deft fingers she unbuckled his belt, popped opened his button and pulled down his zip opening his suit pants wide enough for her to slide them over his hips. He kicked off his shoes and she pulled the trousers and boxers down his legs and off his feet, removing his socks at the same time. As she came back up his cock twitched in anticipation.

He jerked as she held on to the base and closed her mouth over his throbbing cock and began to suck him sliding up and down with the flat of her tongue.  She released him and rolled her tongue around his tip licking up the pre-come from the end then ran it down his cock from tip to root and repeated it all over again.  He groaned and closed his eyes pushing his head back into the couch gripping the arm and cushion in this fists trying to keep still and not thrust into her mouth. She however pulled him deeper in, his glans brushing against her throat which pulled a filthy moan him. She withdrew and then pulled him back in again a few times until he finally said,“Fuck Mel. Stop. I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

Mouth still closed round him she considered that for a second then deciding she’d rather he came when he was fucking her she released him.

“Condoms?”

“Wallet.”

He pointed to the table as he loosened his tie and shirt and stood up to pull them both off.  She closed in on him again and he drew her to him kissing her squeezing her buttocks. Then he turned her around and nudged her back onto the couch. 

As equally capable as her, Coulson had her stripped out of her jeans in a few seconds and kneeling on the floor spread her legs, opening her to him.  She dropped her legs over his shoulders as his thumbs parted her labia and his tongue touched her clit. She was already sensitive from her orgasm and feeling him probe her, gently teasing her made her gasp.

He licked a strip along her before flicking his tongue across her clit watching her reaction; she jerked and caught her breath then he licked again her with slow measured strokes.  She groaned and writhed as he lapped at her slick, exploring her, leisurely flicking her with his tongue. His lips closed on her clit as he began to suck and lick at her in earnest while he pushed one then two fingers into her wet opening hooking them round until he touched the that sweet spot that made her gasp. He rubbed back and forward gently massaging her clit with his tongue. Suddenly she caught her breath and shuddered grabbing the cushions as wave after wave the orgasm tore through her. 

“Oh fuck!”

“Whenever you’re ready,” he straight-faced.

“Asshole!”

“If that’s your preference…?”

“Shut up,” and she pushed his shoulder with her toes smiling at him. “You’re not fucking my ass but I want you to fuck me from behind.”

He grinned back at her and stood up. He tore the package open and holding his cock rolled the condom over it.

Still on the couch she got on her knees and leaned her elbows against the back of it raising her firm ass up to him. He ran his hands from her shoulder down her back to her buttocks gently squeezing them again then running his fingers lightly over them.  He dipped his fingers back into her slit a few times causing her to groan then lined himself up with her opening and slowly entered holding her hips pushing his cock deep into her enjoying her tightness around him.

They fucked slowly at first, him enjoying her slick coating his cock and her muscles s squeezing him; her, the sensation of his shaft sliding its full length into her his balls tapping her as he thrust deep inside her. Then his rhythm quickened as he began to pound her, his pelvis slamming against her, fingers gripping her hips tight enough to leave an imprint. She didn’t need to tell him to ram her harder; instinctively he knew to do it until she screamed, shuddering as she came the force of it blinding her with its intensity. A few moments later Coulson cried out then moaned through gritted teeth as his own powerful orgasm surged through him, hips jerking with aftershocks.

May reached round and ran her finger nails gently up and down the backs of his thighs helping release the final tension in his body. He leaned over her and kissed her back, cupping her breast with his free hand, the other on the couch, holding him up.

"Guess I'd better get back to monitoring the surveillance logs then." 

"Nah fuckit. Sitwell can do it when he gets back. Round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma is first this time around and this will probably be the longest chapter in the work. Well that was the plan but I did get carried away with more than one chapter here and there.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and for their kind comments and kudos...totally overwhelmed :D


End file.
